


【all鸣】斯密码三

by kalaoshiduodushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM Scene, Bondage, F/M, Foot Jobs, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu
Summary: 懒得想剧情，单纯想搞鸣而已，卡鸣情侣设定





	【all鸣】斯密码三

**Author's Note:**

> 懒得想剧情，单纯想搞鸣而已，卡鸣情侣设定

漩涡鸣人被卡卡西扒得精光，捆得结结实实，扔在这个不知道鬼地方的地板上。四周一片漆黑，鸣人咬牙切齿，扯开嗓子大骂什么混蛋老师，什么无良上忍，有种来单挑啊！他喊得嗓子都哑了也没有得到一丝回应——对卡卡西用激将法，他可真是看错了人。  
卡卡西冤枉得很，虽然人是他捆的，可衣服却不是他扒的，说起来那还是鸣人自己扒的。他和鸣人的交往方式就是这样，他说衣服脱了，鸣人就会扁扁嘴，脱得干干净净，有点生气却不反抗。  
明明就是喜欢被玩弄吧，最近这么辛苦，奖励他一下好了。  
灯突然亮了，晃得鸣人眼花。有人来了，卡卡西老师？不对，有三个人同时向他走来。卡卡西的脚步声他是认得的，另外两个人是……？！  
“辛苦啦，鸣人，我一直很感谢你。”  
“鸣人，是我。”  
是小樱和佐助。  
鸣人难以置信地看向卡卡西，他浑身赤裸，烧得发烫。后者丝毫没有想要解释的意思，鸣人一点点后退，卡卡西一步步地逼近他，踩住他的大腿。最终他蹲下来，掐住鸣人的下巴，掰开他的嘴，强迫他吞下一粒药丸。  
“马上就要被轮奸了，鸣人，开不开心？”  
卡卡西温柔地摸摸他的头发，满意地看到鸣人的瞳孔急剧收缩。“乖，只是个游戏，你会很舒服的，”他俯身在鸣人额头上亲了一下。  
“女士优先，”卡卡西站起来，从兜里掏出一个骰子扔给樱。  
药丸开始发挥效用，鸣人完全失去反抗能力，蜷缩在地上，不住地发抖。他的眼睛被眼泪搞得看不清东西的，嘴里无意识地叫着卡卡西老师，好奇怪，后面好痒什么的。樱朝他走过来，边走边戴上她的作战手套。  
“小樱啊……”  
“抱歉啦鸣人，这次你不能射呢。”  
刚刚的掷骰子，樱摇到了三点和四点，分别代表着禁止高潮和指奸。鸣人的后穴已经准备妥当，药物让他全身都放松下来，渴望被插入。樱拎着鸣人身上的绳子，把他摆成适合被插入地姿势，就着他自己流得到处都是的前液把手指插进去。  
“樱……小樱……”被女孩子的手指插进来了，鸣人仅剩的一点点意识让他的皮肤升温。他没有力气夹紧后穴、抵抗樱的手指，只能摊在地上，一动也不能动地由着樱用手指干他。  
医务工作者很容易找到地方，她碰都不碰鸣人的阴茎，仅仅用手指翻搅后穴，就几次差点让鸣人高潮。被强行打断的高潮让鸣人难耐地在地上磨蹭，大口喘气，迷迷糊糊地叫樱的名字，那样子可怜极了。樱只是摸摸他的脸，“好啦好啦，等下会让你舒服的。”  
佐助摇到三点和五点，同样不可以有高潮。他走到鸣人目前，把他翻过来，大大地拉来腿。鸣人因为刚刚的玩弄而勃起的阴茎一刻不停地吐着水，被几次逼到高潮而没能发泄的阴囊胀得厉害。  
卡卡西皱眉，他知道佐助要干什么。  
“喂佐助！对他好一点。”  
佐助啧了一声，站起来，看也不看卡卡西，直接踩上鸣人硬得不能再硬的阴茎。  
“爽吗？”  
佐助甚至没有脱下鞋子，粗糙坚硬的鞋底充分地摩擦鸣人敏感的神经，鸣人本该哭出声来，本该挣扎和反抗。可是他们是朋友。不管佐助再怎样粗暴，自己也是必须承受的，哪怕佐助想要直接一脚踢上来，他也会乖乖张开腿，由着他来。  
佐助却不会那么暴躁，他更想要看到鸣人受辱的样子。被自己玩弄，被自己踩塌，在自己脚下变得越来越硬，发情流水甚至高潮。除了复仇，已经很久没有能让佐助这么激动的事了。他的手微微发抖，用鞋尖碾着鸣人颤抖的阴茎。鸣人闭上眼睛，掉下一滴眼泪，他就要被佐助用鞋底玩到射了。他全身绷紧，做好准备迎接高潮，就在这时候佐助突然停下来。  
“该你了，卡卡西，”他把骰子抛出去，卡卡西伸手接住。  
鸣人快被他们的高潮控制逼疯了，阴茎的胀痛和后穴的瘙痒无法缓解。他眼神失焦，迷迷糊糊地看到一个熟悉的人影像他走来。是卡卡西老师吗？鸣人骤然安心。终于可以被操了，他长长地叹息。  
“一点和六点呢，”卡卡西单膝跪在鸣人身边，一只手放在他右边的乳头上，鸣人打了个激灵。他感觉到有电流簌簌通过身体，直接作用在负责掌控快感的神经上。  
“被玩弄乳头到射精，喜不喜欢？”  
卡卡西老师笑眯眯地说。


End file.
